


Captain and Pet

by InsaneEsmeec



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 08:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6186820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneEsmeec/pseuds/InsaneEsmeec
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem I created for Chris and Piers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain and Pet

**Author's Note:**

> This was a school project I had to do for a coffee house fundraiser. This is not my first work I have done, but this will be my first work posted on here.

Captain and Pet

 

There once was a soldier who was all alone.

He ate, slept, and stayed at a bar; his new home. 

All of his memories, mistakes, and his mind were gone.

He knew he would end up alone all along. 

 

Until one day someone new came into the bar. 

His words, his actions turned into a spar. 

But the mindless man was to drunk to stand.

He lost the fight, a bottle in hand. 

The man spoke of past memories and lies.

For the drunk not to remember was no surprise. 

Until he held up his phone screaming “Look what you’ve done!”

“You owe it to them to remember!” but, he didn’t remember anyone.

The man shifted in his seat, a badge showing on his arm.

The drunk stared, and remembered, his mind alarmed. 

“The BSAA” he mumbled to himself.

A state of grief overcame him, and the past revealed itself.

 

Days past, and he was back commanding his Alpha team.

“My past that surrounds you, I’m sorry you’ve seen.

I’ve become haunted by memories, that’s the real me. 

I’ve been lost in these places, so far I’m not gone.

But I’m still holding on, tight, but not strong.

I’m a monster Piers, why can’t you see?

Everything I’ve done, that’s the real me.

I’ve let many people die, 

Among them ones I promised would survive, a lie.

So why not give up on me as I have done with myself?

I’m a horrible monster, captain, and self.”

But Piers never gave up on his captain, you see. 

He loved him but expressed it secretly. 

“No matter what, I’ve got your back.” 

And with that, they were off fighting combat. 

 

Weeks have past and they’ve grown so close.

Captain and pet, closer than most.

Old friends showed up and Piers lost his cool.

A red haired mercenary and girl from National security.

Chris talked to them, Piers having a sense of obscurity. 

 

A couple weeks later they were sent on a mission.

It was just Piers and Chris, not extra addition. 

An underwater facility is where they went.

The pipes all weird and strangely bent. 

A giant creature was silent in wait.

He grabbed Piers’ arm his strength to great.

Throwing Piers to the wall, you could hear the Captain scream. 

“Piers Don’t you dare die on me!” 

Next the creature grabbed for Chris.

He fought back, hands tight in fists.

His efforts were meaningless, the creature to strong.

What Piers did next was wrong.

“I’m sorry Chris Redfield.” Piers whispered to himself.

He thought that if Chris died he couldn’t live with himself.

 

He pulled away from the wall, his arm going with it.

Chris looked over, and couldn’t believe it.

Piers crawled over to a needle on the floor.

He injected himself, with a virus of sorts.

Chris watched in horror, his body being crushed. 

Until Piers awoke, with an electric rush.

His body had changed, his arm is back.

He defeated the creature, no gun on his back.

Chris rushed over, “What did you do?”

Piers smiled and said. “I’m the monster, not you.”


End file.
